


Text Me

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Married Life, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Never look at a man’s mobile screen when he has been away from home for too long





	Text Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019  
> Square O3 - Dirty Talk
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47451357602/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1klGbW5a9qTBFUjFfddbmU?si=2mVi6-ZVQGGx6qBcNBu62A)Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix

Ron: Where are you?  
Hermione: At work  
Ron: It is after 5  
Hermione: Leaving soon  
Ron: Miss you  
Hermione: Where are you?  
Ron: I wish I could tell you  
Hermione: Come home  
Ron: I wish I could

Hermione: Home  
Ron: Eat dinner  
Hermione: Not hungry  
Ron: Do I need to call Mum?  
Hermione: No, I’ll eat  
Ron: Send me a picture  
Hermione: Only if you send me a picture of yours  
Ron: Go fix dinner  
Hermione: I always cook too much when you are not here  
Ron: So, you will have lunch for tomorrow  
Hermione: I miss you  
Ron: I miss you more  
Hermione: Eat dinner  
Ron: Send me a picture  
Hermione: Same

Ron: That is not the picture I expected  
Hermione: Really?  
Ron: I wanted to see a picture of your dinner  
Hermione: I sent you a picture  
Ron: Of you eating dinner not that  
Hermione: What is wrong with the picture?  
Ron: You only eat strawberries like that when you want something  
Hermione: I want you home  
Ron: Soon  
Hermione: Not soon enough

Hermione: Please tell me you are alone  
Ron: Would I have taken that picture if I wasn’t  
Hermione: Is that pizza sauce on your chest?  
Ron: If you were here to lick it off  
Hermione: If you were here for me to lick it off  
Ron: I’m in bed  
Hermione: Me too  
Ron: I’m wearing a sheet and a smile  
Hermione: I not  
Ron: Wearing a sheet or a smile  
Hermione: Just laying on your side of the bed  
Ron: What are you wearing?  
Hermione: Your favorite Cannons shirt and boxers  
Ron: Let me see  
Hermione: Use your imagination  
Ron: Mione … please

Ron: It appears that you are no longer wearing my shirt  
Hermione: I got warm  
Ron: Just how warm?  
Hermione: I’ll trade you  
Ron: What are we trading?  
Hermione: A picture for a picture  
Ron: How about a picture of a tent?  
Hermione: A tent? Depends on where it is

Hermione: That is quite the tent  
Ron: Just for you  
Hermione: I would love to play with that pole holding up the tent  
Ron: I would love for you to play with my pole  
Hermione: Too bad I’m not there  
Ron: If you were here, I could breast my head on your beautiful pillows while you played with my pole  
Hermione: Rest your head.  
Ron: No, darling, breast. There are things I want to do to yours while you work my pole  
Hermione: Care to elaborate?

Hermione: When did you start eating strawberries like that?  
Ron: When my wife asked me to elaborate on how I would breast my head on her pillows  
Hermione: She is a lucky woman  
Ron: I am the lucky one  
Hermione: Planning on getting lucky?  
Ron: As soon as I get home  
Hermione: Won’t be soon enough

Ron: Call me  
Hermione: It is late  
Ron: I’m not sleeping anytime soon after that picture  
Hermione: It was just me holding some pillows  
Ron: My favorite pillows  
Hermione: You hold my pole and I’ll hold your pillows  
Ron: Video chat in five seconds…  
Hermione: Things are getting slick around here  
Ron: Mione … please  
Hermione: When can I have more than a call?  
Ron: Soon …  
Hermione: Video if you promise to cum soon  
Ron: Cum with me ...


End file.
